Whispers In The Dark
by The Whispering Vultures
Summary: Broken hearts are hard to fix. But when two people that are seemingly broken meet, the effect can be catastrophic. Sometimes it can create the greatest taboo. Contains dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**-Whispers In The Dark-**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken hearts are hard to fix. But when two people that are seemingly broken meet, the effect can be catastrophic. Sometimes it can create the greatest taboo. Contains dark themes. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: sex, swearing, violence, gore, dark themes. Possible non-con.<strong>

**If you don't like it, don't read. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to be using the name Bulla, since I find it weird having to use the name 'Bra'. Just saiyan~ See what I did there? **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated<strong>_**, it would be nice knowing how everyone feels about the first chapter and constructive criticism is always welcome since I'm not the best writer. So please, a review would do me wonders! Thank you. **

**Concerning my other stories, if you have read, they will be getting updated shortly. Just undergoing a few problems with updating at the moment but it should be fixed very soon. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember- <strong>__**Reviews are love **__**C:**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1: Bulla-<strong>

* * *

><p>Bulla huffed in annoyance, tossing in her bed to glare at the door opposite her with resentment. Her thin blue brow, twitching in aggravation.<p>

The noise that had awoken her half an hour ago hadn't quietened down. She was slowly beginning to wonder if it ever would.

In a silent plea, she lifted her leg from under the cover and dropped it heavily back down, as if it would make the noise lessen. But she knew better than that, the rumbles of voices and things being moved around from downstairs continued to shift loudly.

A few more seconds passed.

Bulla groaned loudly, flopping onto her stomach and pressed both ends of the pillow to her ears, trying to drown out the racket.

But it seemed futile, with her enhanced hearing due to her saiyan heritage, there was really no possible way to drown out the noise.

"And I was hoping to sleep the whole day away…" she muttered into her pillow.

More minutes passed and Bulla eventually sighed, propping herself up onto her elbows and gingerly sat up, she blearily looked around until her icy blue eyes met the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Huh…nearly five…" mumbled the half saiyan.

She sighed through her nose and swung her legs off the side of her bed before pushing herself up. Bulla lethargically stretched her arms, arching her back as random popping noises broke out across her body.

She sniffed, patting down her chaotic hair that seemed to stick up in every direction. Bulla knew trying to fix it without a shower would be useless, but she was feeling worse for wear and couldn't care any less. She was in a bad mood and wanted the person making the noise to pay for it.

So she straightened her muddled nightgown before half stomping out of the room, almost ripping the door off its hinges before taking a sharp right toward the stairs that led to the disturbance.

Bulla ignored how the cold linoleum floor made her bare feet freeze. She could only think of ways to stop the noise that had awoken her.

The noise seemed to get louder as the half saiyan grew closer and closer to the stairs. Voices became more clear, though hushed at the same time. Bulla could easily tell the first two. Her mother, Bulma and her father, Vegeta.

But there was a last voice that Bulla didn't recognise which caused her to almost stop and hesitate for a split second. However, it didn't cause her anger to lessen. She shrugged it off as she got to the top of the stairs and began her descent down.

"…How could she?" Bulla heard her mother growl as she made her way toward the voices with long and hasty steps. It didn't take her long before she found herself standing in the entrance of the kitchen in her ragged and tired form.

She found her mother- Bulma, and her father, Vegeta at the kitchen table with what Bulla assumed to be 'guest'.

The chattered was abruptly cut off as soon as she entered.

Bulla met her mothers shocked gaze. However, her father remained indifferent about her sudden appearance. Offering her a small nod before turning away. Having a full blooded saiyan for a parent wasn't spectacular, however they would always know where their child was. No matter how far away.

Bulla was glad her father never seemed to meddle in her affairs, unless it deemed necessary of course. Which was barely ever.

"Oh, Bulla…" her mother mumbled, leaning back in her chair "Are you feeling any better? You've finally came out of your room after…"

Bulla quickly tuned her mothers voice out. She came out of her room for was reason and one reason alone.

Turning to her father with an irritated expression, she placed her hands on her hips and glared. "What's with all the noise?" snapped the half saiyan "I cant sleep."

Her father grunted, shrugging his shoulders to her answer.

She opened her mouth again to speak, but this time, someone cut her off.

"I'm sorry," nervously spoke the guest "It was all my fault."

Bulla raised an eyebrow to the person, quickly taking in his appearance. The first thing she noticed was his gravity defying dark hair, poking out in odd directions. As well as her father, this man was also well built with a strong posture. However, compared to her father this man was an eyesore.

His bright orange outfit almost made her eyes burn with irritation.

But it wasn't his outfit that spiked her curiosity. It was the energy emitting from his body that she could practically feel it. Like a strong imposing person. He wasn't like any ordinary human. And he seemed oddly familiar.

The stranger scratched the back of his head, smiling timidly. "Hey, I'm Goku and you must be Bulla, right?"

Just like that, Bulla's curiosity dropped flat. She was correct in thinking he was familiar, her father never shut up about the 'buffoon'. And her mother was always saying nice things about him and the fun they had in the old days. Not to mention he was the savour of the planet and also a full blooded saiyan.

Bulla was told that she and Goku had met when she was very young, but her mind couldn't think that far back to remember. Not that she cared ether. She had no interest in speaking to old men, there wouldn't be anything to talk about.

"Well that's what my mother called me…" dryly replied Bulla.

Goku laughed nervously once again. "Yeah… right. Anyway, how are you? Last time we met you were this tiny" Goku gestured with his hands, reaching the length of at least half his bicep. "You'll be fifteen now, right?"

Bulla's brow twitched. Was he really as incompetent as her father has said? It wasn't hard to count from two an up.

She folded her arms tightly across her chest. "I'm eighteen." flatly replied the half saiyan.

"Ah, right eheh… You just look so tiny."

There was a pregnant pause before Bulla sighed, shaking her head. "I'm going back to bed, keep the noise down, I don't want to have to come down here again."

Before Bulla could turn to walk away, Bulma pulled out of her chair to stand up. Watching as her daughter turned her back. "Bulla, don't you want to sit down and have a chat? It would do you good to speak to someone-"

"Not interested." cut off Bulla.

With that being said, the half saiyan began her retreat back to the comfort of her own bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly? I'm surprised I have so many reviews. Seriously, I didn't even expect to get one. Maybe a few people following, but not seven reviews ._. **

**But I'm so happy! You lovely people couldn't have made me so excited! Thank you so much for the kind reviews along with the people who faved and followed! C: **

**A/N: This chapter was finished yesterday, but I spent most of today editing heavily. I feel it went a little too fast for my liking and it frustrated me. So, I'm really sorry if it isn't up to standards. Kinda wish I had a beta.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>And Remember- <strong>__**Reviews are love **_**C:**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 2: Midnight Meeting~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was later that night that Bulla found herself wandering into the newly abandoned kitchen. Her parents had already retired for the evening, which meant her mother wouldn't begin fawning over her like she had tried earlier. Bulla found it more comforting, in current times, to be alone and without disturbance to do her own thing. And it wasn't like her father would intervene with her problems, unlike her nagging mother.<p>

Besides, it wasn't like she could sleep anymore than she already had. She had nothing better to do.

Bulla's feet patted against the cold linoleum floor, making her way through the dark kitchen until she made it to the refrigerator. Silently, she opened both the freezer door and the fridge, dully lighting up the dark room. She hadn't eaten in what felt like an eternity, and her stomach was yearning for company to sate its hunger, grumbling unhappily. Something small would fix her problem, she didn't want to make herself ill after all.

Her eye caught the sight of two tubs of ice-cream before her vision slowly drifted down into the fridge where she found a half empty bottle of wine. Probably her mothers. She pattered her foot, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Bulla hummed quietly to herself. Contemplating mixing the two together in hopes it would cause her to regurgitate all the horrible and useless emotions she had been hoarding over the past week. But she wasn't sure she wanted to risk the mess… and the smell. However, she hadn't touched wine in a long time ether. It wouldn't hurt, right?

Her brow narrowed, wine on an empty stomach wasn't ideal.

Chewing her lip, she shook her head quickly and snatched up one tub ice-cream and hastily shut the door with her hip. The room now falling back into the darkness.

Running a hand through her tangled and messy teal hair, she grimaced. She needed a shower and at the rate she was going at, her hair would have to be cut with all the knots and tangles. That was the last thing she wanted, especially if it meant having to socialize with people. Normally it wouldn't have bothered her, but recently things have been… _different_. And not in the good way.

Bulla had all summer to think about it. It was only the first week in, she had plenty of time to come up with a solution to her problem and her hair of course. It's not like she could speak to her parents about it, they would freak out. It was her problem and pushing it onto her their lap would only cause more problems than she needed. Her hair would most likely turn gray with stress.

She frowned further, an angry snarl rumbled in her throat. She needed to stop thinking about it. It would just make matters worse. Sooner or later her parents would catch on.

"Can I have some of that?"

A jolt of fright shot through Bulla like lightening. Causing her to spin and slam her back to the refrigerator, jostling it slightly and held the ice-cream tightly to her chest. She heaved for a moment, squinting her eyes through the darkness.

It took her a few seconds to place the voice to a face. But after a few more squints a form began to take place. A man, slumped tiredly over the kitchen table, speaking in a dull and lethargic tone.

"Goku?" squawked the half saiyan, her jaw flapping open. "What the _hell_ are you doing in my house?"

More importantly, wondered Bulla, why on earth couldn't she sense him when she walked into the kitchen? Was he there the whole time? Perhaps it was her hunger that dulled her saiyan abilities to track energies, maybe it was because she was too focused on other things to notice. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the saiyan man.

"I'm hungry…" mumbled Goku, slumping further over the table and rested his chin on the table. He looked worn out.

Bulla glared, hissing angrily "That doesn't answer my question."

Goku peaked up at her from the corner of his eyes, smiling weakly. "Your parents are letting me stay here for a bit." he answered slowly "Can I have some now?"

Bulla continued to eye the man for a few seconds longer, before pushing off the fridge and turning her back to him. She knew there was another pot of ice-cream left, and she didn't really want to share with a man three times her age so her best option would be to give him the damn thing. However, she knew how saiyan men were. One pot of ice-cream wouldn't be enough.

Huffing to herself, she reopened the freezer and pulled out the last remaining pot of ice-cream before quietly closing the door once again.

Turning around to face the slumping man, he perked up when he noticed the extra pot. Casting Bulla a cheerful smile. Bulla frowned deeply. No matter the situation, food seemed to be the first priority in cheering them up. It puzzled her with their never ending appetite. It was like they were black holes. They never stopped eating. She always seem to wonder how she couldn't eat as much. After all, she was half saiyan.

Perhaps it was her human half that couldn't handle the strain of eating more than the average person. But still, it doesn't explain why her brother Trunks could eat like her father. Even Goku's kids, Gohan and Goten could eat like starved horses. What was she missing?

Maybe it was because she was female. She wasn't the only one of course, there was Pan. She ate normally like Bulla. Then again she was more human than saiyan…

Sighing to herself, she placed the extra ice-cream pot in front of Goku before turning to grab two spoon from the drawer. Giving Goku the spare one.

Bulla soon shuffled off into the living room for some alone time- of course if she was capable of ignoring Goku in the kitchen. It wasn't like she could go up to her room and watch the television, she broke that three days ago, for certain reasons of course.

Finding her way through the dark room with careful and slow steps, Bulla groped around for a moment until her hand connected with the corner of the television. Sliding around it slowly, her free hand slid down the side until it felt the erect button that switched it on. Pushing it gently, the sound of buzzing became audible before a gray screen displayed itself, slightly irritating her eyes.

Grabbing the remote that was on the TV stand, she pattered her way toward the brown couch in the farthest corner of the room. Before she decided to sit, she juggled the remote, the ice-cream and the spoon in her arms as she grabbed the blanket that lay draped across the back of the couch, ripping it up and finally sitting down. Placing the blanket over her bare legs.

Bulla carelessly flipped the TV onto the correct channel, flickering through the late night programs. It took her a good ten minutes of deciding before she settled for the cartoon channel, watching old re-runs of the Loony Tunes.

Relaxing in her seat, she popping open the lid to her ice-cream, Bulla carefully spooned easy amounts of ice-cream into her awaiting mouth, quietly enjoying the sweet strawberry flavours.

Of course, that was quickly ruined.

Half way through her ice-cream, while still lazily watching TV, Goku decided to make an appearance. Hesitantly standing at the entrance to the room, rubbing the back of his head nervously and giving Bulla and unsure smile. He shifted from foot to foot.

Bulla refused to acknowledge him. With a little bit of hope, he would get her unsaid message and leave in peace.

However, the longer he stood there, scratching the back of his head, the more agitated and uncomfortable Bulla grew. Goku just stood there, without uttering a peep and a hesitant smile slapped across his face. His shoes squeaking as he continued to shift from foot to foot.

Bulla twitched, but nonetheless continued to shovel ice-cream into her mouth while glaring at the TV. He would understand soon enough, and it didn't look like he was going to say anything anytime soon. He was just standing there like a complete idiot.

_Perhaps he has had one too many hits to the head…_ Idly thought the half saiyan.

Bulla's thoughts soon drifted to Chi-Chi, wondering with mild irritation how she could put up with the silly excuse of a man. Bulla had never seen the two together, though she rarely ever sees Chi-Chi and even more than rare she sees Goku. She would never understand what the woman sees in Goku. Is there something there she's missing?

Every once in awhile, Bulla's mother would receive a phone call from Chi-Chi. It wouldn't take a genius to know there was trouble in paradise. Chi-Chi had ranted plenty of times down the phone about how he would run off and they wouldn't see each other for months on end, sometimes even years. Apparently Goku never said when he was coming back, just a simple 'bye, I'll see you soon' was almost always said.

Bulla could wonder why Goku would run off. She's met Goten enough to know Chi-Chi was an overbearing nag that ruled with an iron fist and was merciless when delivering on punishment. It was almost like she had a heart of stone from what she had heard. Though, nonetheless, she's never seen a bruise on Goten- not even a scratch. She'd already fixed her answer long ago, putting it down to his half saiyan blood, healing him faster.

He never went into detail about the punishments.

But then there was Goku, did he receive the same punishments as Goten?

Betraying her better option, her icy gaze flickered to the large man standing in the doorway. Her eyes connected to a set of darker than black coal eyes.

It took a few seconds, but he eventually began to take movement

Goku pressed his two index. Mumbling incoherently to himself, occasionally taking a deep breath of air to continue falling over his tongue. Though Bulla had almost perfect hearing, she could seem to understand a single word he was rambling about.

Goku laughed a little in between his confusing mumbles.

Quickly becoming inpatient, Bulla thin brow twitched while an annoyed frown began to form.

"Spit it out," she barked.

Goku flinched, straightening up and allowing his hands to drop to his sides. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I was wondering…" he gulped, the lump in his throat visibly bobbing up then down. "I was wonder if we could talk."

Bulla's frown lessened until a blank façade was noticeable. Was it really that hard to ask?

More importantly, was there anything to talk about between the two?

An unladylike snort sounded from Bulla. Her eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"And what _would_ we talk about?" snidely asked the half saiyan.

Bulla blinked, unable to notice Goku's abrupt movement to sit next to her. It was sudden and quick, too fast for her eyes to keep up with his inhuman speed. She almost choked on the ice-cream that still sat in her mouth, but luckily managed to maintain herself to stop from choking and swallowed with a deep gulp.

She didn't recall _asking_ him to sit with her.

Goku was careful to keep his distance, sitting comfortably on the far end of the couch. Bulla offered a small glare, her hand tightening around the spoon as she forced another heap of ice-cream into her mouth.

Goku turned to Bulla silently, giving a nervous smile before continuing where he had started. Speaking after a deep breath.

"Why are women so complicated?"

This time, Bulla _did_ choke on her ice-cream. Her eyes half bugged out at both the stupidity of the unexpected question, and the creamy strawberry liquid now lodged in her throat. She lurched forward, smacking her chest while coughing. Her blue eyes prickling with unshed tears and her face tinting a light pink hue as she tried to desperately suck in air.

It took a few moments for Goku to realise what was happening before he lent a helping hand. A hand which almost sent her reeling and tumbling off the couch. Though nonetheless, his tactic worked. Albeit, not the brightest idea. He was a lot stronger than her after all. If he touched her the wrong way, he could just as easily snap her in two like twig.

However, he didn't see it like that.

The ice-cream in Bulla's throat found its way back into her mouth once again. Breathing in through her nose, with her mouth snapped shut, she took a second before unhappily swallowing it back down. A sigh escaped her soon after. But just as quickly as her relief came, it became fleeting. Anger brewed inside.

_Is he trying to kill me? _Bulla's hand twitched.

"Can you repeat that?" she asked through clenched teeth, her eyes zooming in on his confused face.

Goku's index fingers met once again, his eyes looking everywhere but her. "You know… why are women so complicated?" he looked genuinely uncomfortable asking, but Bulla couldn't understand why he couldn't ask her mother. Was she really suitable to answer?

Bulla's anger deflated a little, looking a little closer at the man named Goku. Through the flickering lights of the television, Bulla noted his eyes were reddened and puffy and she idly wondered why she hadn't noticed before. Perhaps it was because she simply didn't care. Or maybe it was because she had no other choice but to look at him. Ether way, she didn't need to know the details to understand he probably spent a good while crying.

But the question was; what could have caused the worlds greatest hero to steer from the rails and to be reduced to tears? Bulla's first thought was someone must have died. Perhaps one of his family members had fallen ill? Yet it didn't explain his peculiar question. Bulla sighed, frowning lightly.

"Women aren't complicated. Men are just dicks." she replied smoothly.

Goku's gaze never wavered as he turned back to Bulla. He formed his own frown, deeply knitting together. "But," began the saiyan "What if you get in trouble and you didn't do anything, but they blame you anyway, what do you do?"

Bulla could have laughed at the idiocy of the question. It was a simple answer.

"Easy," said Bulla "Women are never wrong. So you apologise and give them nice gifts."

_Am I giving a grown man relationship advice?_

Goku's brows shot up. His deep coal eyes lighting up with hope before turning to Bulla with a bright, cheerful smile that it nearly blinded her. It was only a second later that Goku had grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against his chest, his arms wrapping around her tiny frame. She gasped a little, her hands pushing against his hard, steel like chest, attempting to untangle herself from the awkward hug.

His grip tightened, nuzzling the top of her head before releasing a heavy sigh.

"Thank you, I didn't think it was that easy." he mumbled happily, quickly releasing her.

Bulla scrambled backward, gripping the fallen blanket to her chest as she pushed her back firmly against the arm of the couch, a faint blush dusting her cheeks from embarrassment. She blinked quickly, choking over words to insult the man. Unluckily, before she could force out a full intelligible sentence, Goku had disappeared.

She held her breath, refusing to scream to help her frustration.

_What just happened?_

On the bright side, Bulla didn't spill her ice-cream.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Facts:<strong>

**One in ever 2,000 babies is born with a tooth.**

**The skin that covers the tip of your elbow is called a 'wenis'.**

**15% of the air you breathe in a subway station is human skin. **

**Caterpillars almost completely liquefy before morphing into butterflies. **

**An individual banana if called a finger. A bunch of banana's is called a hand. **


End file.
